The Tale Of The Beginning
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the digidestined happened? This tale tells of a baby who's parents treated him ill ends up meeting someone, together their bond and someone made something.


Matt : It's another ficcy! n.n;;  
  
Takeru : Ickle Mattie-kins is back! *snickers*  
  
Matt : -_-;; *Thwacks Takeru* -un call me what mommmyyy calls meh!  
  
Daisuke : And here I thought Matt was the mature one.o.o;;  
  
Matt : *Shoves a shoe up Daisuke's mouth*  
  
Daisuke: MMPHLYOOOOOCHA!  
  
Matt : Come again?  
  
Takeru : *Snickers*  
  
Matt : Shut up before I take your Snickers away!  
  
Takeru : Go ahead and try!  
  
Matt : .Okay o.o; *Takes Takeru's Snickers Chocolate Bar*  
  
Takeru : NUUUUU! O.O!  
  
Hikari : *snickers*  
  
Matt : *Takes Kari's Snickers Bar away too*  
  
Hikari and Takeru : NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! O-O;;  
  
Daisuke : MPHMPHYYYOUUUUEEEE?  
  
Everyone : *Blinks*  
  
Gatomon : *snickers*  
  
*Everyone stares at Matt*  
  
Matt : *Menacing evil glint in eyes*  
  
Gatomon : eep.  
  
Everyone : *snickers*  
  
Matt : *Evil eye around everyone as the doors close and locks from outside*  
  
Everyone : AHHHHH! *runs around screaming*  
  
Matt : NYAHAHAHAHAHA O-O;;; *Evil laugh*  
  
Daisuke : MMMMMPHYLIOOQAAATY (Now to the story as we run away in anguish fear.)  
  
~The Boy And The Circus~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
??? : "Do we REALLY have to to bring this dreaded thing with us?!" That was the yell of the millionare, Ukuray Motomiya.  
  
??? : "You know that having this... this thing is making us look good!" And that was Karen Motomiya, the mother of the baby.  
  
Ukuray : "I guess, but but why did we name this thing Daisuke? It sounds... Kinda French to me!"  
  
Karen : "Well it's JAPANESE! So get with the program Ukuray!"  
  
Ukuray rolled his eyes, Ukuray and Karen continued their walk towards the circus with their baby Davis, who's maroon hair started swaying in the wind.  
  
They finally arrived to the gigantic colorful tent, the sky today was sunny and clear, a perfect day to be going out.  
  
As they entered, many people could be seen anxiously awaiting the Circus Presentation to begin, kids jumped in anticipation as their parents could be seen trying to calm their kids as to not make a scene.  
  
As Ukuray and Karen sat down, the spotlights flashed around as the darkness overwhelmed them seeking everyone's attention.  
  
The spotlights all dived down to the centre of the tent where a handsome man stood with a microphone in hand.  
  
The host of the show smiled brightly to the audience as the restless spectators cheered.  
  
Circus host : Welcome all to our Circus! Our opening act will be Vee! The Dancing Lion!" Yeesh, biggest crowd we've had... Well I guess that IS because we ARE in Tokyo!  
  
The audience applauded and roared with laughter as a lion walking on only two legs, trying to balance himself and a ball on his nose.  
  
At the sight of the frightening lion, Quatre started crying.  
  
Ukuray glared down at his baby menacingly.  
  
Ukuray : "Davis you coward! Don't be scared of the dreaded thing!"  
  
As if hearing Ukuray, the lion looked towards the father of Davis, he growled sensing the trouble the boy was going through.  
  
He stomped on the floor growling as he alerted the audience, he made tried to make his way through the audience who seemed to be panicking and frightened with fear for the lion seemed vicious.  
  
Vee headed forward as he stomped growled and roared towards Ukuray and Karen.  
  
Clowns and others rushed forward from the back trying to stop him from doing harm, but they ended up being tossed away in piles.  
  
People were screaming in terror as the mane of the lion shook while he roared.  
  
Ukuray and Karen looked up as they froze in fear and terror as they dropped a crying Davis to the floor.  
  
They ran away in fear along with the rest of the audience from the angry lion leaving a crying baby in the deserted tent.  
  
Luckily, the employee's managed to calm Ve when he went back to the ground.  
  
The host of the circus slammed his fist into the wall of the tent.  
  
Circus host : "What the hell is wrong with him?!" Roared the host in rage.  
  
The host was about to continue his rantings, but he heard a the cry of a baby.  
  
The host gasped in terror.  
  
Circus Host : "Oh no! Someone must had left their baby! Everyone, search for it NOW!"  
  
Everyone went searching for the baby, Vee ended up sniffing a baby with maroon spiked hair and chocolate coloured eyes.  
  
The following day the host reported the baby to the police demanding to find it's parents.  
  
During the following months, no one reclaimed it, no one recognized it.  
  
So the circus decided to adopt it.  
  
As years passed by, Davis grew up to be a fine sixteen-year old boy with his best friend Kari, whom lived with him in the circus his whole life.  
  
During his years in the circus, no one ever told him of his life, or his parents.  
  
Not even Kari!  
  
Although a couple years back, they admit to him that they never knew about his past.  
  
Davis understood, if he were younger, he probably wouldn't be able to take it and break down.  
  
For some odd reason, he was very fragile and sensitive to his mental state.  
  
Today, Davis and Kari would get to relax a little of helping everyone out.  
  
Davis didn't mind working there, he actually liked working there. E  
  
specially when spending time with the animals, for some odd reason, his favorite was Vee The Dancing Lion.  
  
Ever since Davis could talk, he made a bond with Vee, and it was always there.  
  
Kari : "C'mon Davis! Get dressed already!" Came Kari's shout.  
  
Davis smiled as he got out.  
  
Davis : "Hey Kari-chan! What're we doing today?"  
  
It was usual for Davis to call Kari //Kari-chan// after all, they practicly spent all their life together in the circus.  
  
Kari shrugged as they continued to walk, as they continued towards the door leading outside.  
  
They suddenly halted.  
  
There was an odd looking women with messed up looking hair and an evil glint in her eyes as her lips curved into a smirk.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak to them.  
  
The lady : "Davis honey, it's time to come back home!"  
  
The lady brought her hand to grab his shoulder but Davis slapped it away.  
  
Davis : "I am home you old hag!" He growled, anger and frustration as well as confusion overwhelmed him.  
  
The lady glared down at his as he once again brought her down on his shoulder, more aggressively.  
  
As she did so, Kari brought her hand up to the lady's face and slapped her hard on the face.  
  
This made her stumble back in pain and surprise.  
  
Kari : "Davis c'mon!"  
  
Davis and Kari ran as fast as they could away from her.  
  
They ran from door to door finding all of them locked.  
  
The lady //finally// caught up to the duo.  
  
The lady : "Davis dear, your COMING HOME WITH ME!" Her voice screamed, her voice was hoarse as well as harsh.  
  
Quatre glared at her "I TOLD YOU! I AM HOME!"  
  
The lady shrieked with anger and continued to chase them.  
  
Davis and Kari herd a shriek of terror from behind them and turned around to so a man grab her shoulder and spin her towards him.  
  
Circus host : "Miss, we know what you're trying to do! And after what yu did at the circus, you're not getting him back your careless crazy women!Stay back, we have Social Services!"  
  
The lady once again screamed and pushed the men away as she took off chasing the duo again.  
  
Something inside Davis have a weird feeling, like he should go somewhere... or to something.  
  
As they continued to run, Davis nudged Kari to follow him, they took off running as they turned to their right, they ran into a room where the animals were kept.  
  
There they waited for the lady to enter.  
  
As she entered, the lion Vee recognized the lady at once.  
  
He roared and growled, he stomped in scowled. His cage shook with everyone movement; finally it broke right then and there.  
  
Lady Une screamed with terror and ran out of the door right into Social Service people.  
  
As the two returned to everyone, Davis stood shaking with fear and anxiety.  
  
For hours, the host of the circus started explaining to Davis about his parents, and what happened.  
  
His father was Ukuray Motomiya, the owner of Motomiya Industries.  
  
While his mother Karen Motomiya who was the lady that attacked the two , had psychological problems and escaped shortly a while back from the Mental institute.  
  
Davis slowly processed everything as Kari tried to comfort him.  
  
Over the years, Davis continued his life and education within the circus until they grew old enough for jobs.  
  
Eventually they ended up falling in love living a happy life until they got even happier by taking each other's hand in marriage.  
  
From then on, they lived a wonderful life, with a wonderful life and wonderful babies named Daisuke and Hikari. And oddly enough, it turned out that Vee was in disguise as a lion and turned out to be some weird lizard cat like thing.  
  
It called itself Gateemon.  
  
This shocked everyone, and the two ended up getting some odd pendents that they named Crests.  
  
The symbol of the crest had two half shapes on it. Half revealed the //Light// that lead to their love, and the other half represented the //Miracles// that was their love.  
  
They called this crest the Miraculous Light.  
  
From generation to generation, each of their babies told their babies of their adventures with what they now called ; Digimon.  
  
They also told of Kari and Daisuke, and their partner Gateemon, and their babies digimon ; Gatomon, and Veemon.  
  
And from each generation, each family from the Motomiya's, had one Veemon, and one Gatomon.  
  
But unfortunately, one of the couples went wrong and separated making //Kari// once againa Kamiya.  
  
But soon their babies were reunited and continued of their past until they weren't the only ones with digimon.  
  
But soon others had digimon too, they had many names, for different groups.  
  
The first batch were called The Digidestined (Kari was included in this, but unfortunately, not Davis.) ; The second were called The Digidestined, Second Generation (Which included both Davis and kari); The third were called, The Tamers. (The tamers never had a Kari and Davis, Kari and Davis broke the tradition by naming their kids something other then Kari/Hikari, or Davis/Daisuke.  
  
Then there was a fourth one and so on it continued... And today, I've told all you of the tale of these two and how it all began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Everyone stops strangling each other*  
  
Everyone : Aww.  
  
Matt : NYAHAHAHA! O-O;;  
  
Everyone : eep.  
  
Terriermon : Another fanfic down! And a well done one by Matt too! I guess there's a first for every-mmpgh! *Has a shoe stuck up his mouth* MMPHGL MUUUNNNYTUUOO! (Maaaaattt! MOOOOMENTAIIIII!)  
  
Matt : *Blinks* Was I having another one of my fits? *Twitches in some parts* o.o...  
  
Marine Angemon : Piii! Ocean Kiss!  
  
Matt : *Becomes in a daze and falls into a peacefull sleep*  
  
Everyone : Thanks Marine Angemon!  
  
Matt : mmm... *Throws shoes into everyone's mouth while he's asleep*  
  
Everyone : o.o... 


End file.
